


I never asked for this | Spanish Translation

by Jikael



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is super stressed, Angst, BG and AG for before and after genocide, Depression, Earth, Fire, Forgive and Forget is not something Aang can do easily, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Worth Issues, Survivor Guilt, Water, air, contemplating suicide, emotional issues, post air nomad genocide, pre Air nomad genocide, ships are hinted at
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikael/pseuds/Jikael
Summary: Ahm, acá está una traducción de la nota de RavenTao:"Okay, primero les digo que no tengo ni idea sobre de dónde salió la parte de Aang/Azulon. Está súper corta, y simplemente sucedió. Hasta yo me confundí al escribirla (especialmente porque esto se suponía que no estaba enfocado en las relaciones románticas lol).También les digo que Kuzon es alguien importante aquí sin siquiera aparecer tanto. Si no lo recuerdas, es porque sólo lo mencionaron dos veces en la serie, y sólo lo mostraron una vez en los cómics, mediante un flashback. ¿Algunx de ustedes recuerda cuando Aang mencionó que tenía amigos en la Nación del Fuego antes de la guerra? Bueno, se refería a Kuzon. ¿Recuerdan cuando terminó en una escuela de la Nación del Fuego y tuvo que escoger un nombre? Escogió "Kuzon", el nombre de su amigo de la Nación del Fuego, muerto tanto tiempo atrás. Me hubiera gustado aprender más sobre Kuzon como personaje, pero pues no se pudo. Así que lo incluí como un personaje más importante aquí.También me molestó que el show no hubiera querido explorar la inestabilidad mental que un niño de doce años, como Aang, tendría después de todo lo que vivió. Así que tomé el asunto con mis propias manos con este fic".Nota del traductor:Uhm, hace unos meses tuve la suerte de encontrar esta maravillosa historia, mientras buscaba fanfictions Atla (pues acababa de ver como por 3ra vez la serie lol) y bueno, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba una fic como esta hasta que la encontré. Durante la serie, cada vez que Aang explotaba y hacía un desmadre era como que "SÍ, HAZLO BEBÉ, DESAHÓGATE" porque no mames, pobre chamaco.Le autore me dio permiso de hacer una traducción—Y ME HIZO EL MEGA FAVOR DE INVITARME A AO3, AÚN NO LO SUPERO. CUANDO ME RESPONDIÓ FUE COMO QUE "AZOPOTAMADREEEEEE" PERO CUANDO ME SUGIRIÓ QUE PODRÍA INVITARME A AO3 COLAPSÉ EN MI SILLA, LO JURO—y prometí hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. Espero haber representado bien todo lo que esta fic tiene porque en serio, que es hermosa. No sé cómo sobreviviré si le autore hace el epílogo que prometió. Traducir esta fic fue un proceso de llorar y luego llorar más fuerte. Prepárense, porque vAN A SOLLOZAR.





	I never asked for this | Spanish Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Never Asked For This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749337) by [RavenTao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao). 



> Ahm, acá está una traducción de la nota de RavenTao: 
> 
> "Okay, primero les digo que no tengo ni idea sobre de dónde salió la parte de Aang/Azulon. Está súper corta, y simplemente sucedió. Hasta yo me confundí al escribirla (especialmente porque esto se suponía que no estaba enfocado en las relaciones románticas lol).
> 
> También les digo que Kuzon es alguien importante aquí sin siquiera aparecer tanto. Si no lo recuerdas, es porque sólo lo mencionaron dos veces en la serie, y sólo lo mostraron una vez en los cómics, mediante un flashback. ¿Algunx de ustedes recuerda cuando Aang mencionó que tenía amigos en la Nación del Fuego antes de la guerra? Bueno, se refería a Kuzon. ¿Recuerdan cuando terminó en una escuela de la Nación del Fuego y tuvo que escoger un nombre? Escogió "Kuzon", el nombre de su amigo de la Nación del Fuego, muerto tanto tiempo atrás. Me hubiera gustado aprender más sobre Kuzon como personaje, pero pues no se pudo. Así que lo incluí como un personaje más importante aquí. 
> 
> También me molestó que el show no hubiera querido explorar la inestabilidad mental que un niño de doce años, como Aang, tendría después de todo lo que vivió. Así que tomé el asunto con mis propias manos con este fic". 
> 
> Nota del traductor: 
> 
> Uhm, hace unos meses tuve la suerte de encontrar esta maravillosa historia, mientras buscaba fanfictions Atla (pues acababa de ver como por 3ra vez la serie lol) y bueno, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba una fic como esta hasta que la encontré. Durante la serie, cada vez que Aang explotaba y hacía un desmadre era como que "SÍ, HAZLO BEBÉ, DESAHÓGATE" porque no mames, pobre chamaco. 
> 
> Le autore me dio permiso de hacer una traducción—Y ME HIZO EL MEGA FAVOR DE INVITARME A AO3, AÚN NO LO SUPERO. CUANDO ME RESPONDIÓ FUE COMO QUE "AZOPOTAMADREEEEEE" PERO CUANDO ME SUGIRIÓ QUE PODRÍA INVITARME A AO3 COLAPSÉ EN MI SILLA, LO JURO—y prometí hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. Espero haber representado bien todo lo que esta fic tiene porque en serio, que es hermosa. No sé cómo sobreviviré si le autore hace el epílogo que prometió. Traducir esta fic fue un proceso de llorar y luego llorar más fuerte. Prepárense, porque vAN A SOLLOZAR.

Él nunca pidió que le pasaran las cosas que le pasaron. Nunca pidió traer el peso del mundo a cuestas, nunca pidió ser el Avatar. Él era sólo un niño. Era un monje sencillo de doce años, con metas sencillas que guiaban a una vida sencilla. Viajaba de allá para acá y de acá para allá cada vez que podía, a donde el viento lo llevara. En sus viajes, conoció a gente interesante, como el joven heredero al trono de Omashu en el Reino Tierra, o el noble de la Nación del Fuego que conoció en la capital. Hacían un trío singular, pero a ninguno le importaba lo que el resto pensara de ellos. Eran felices con su amistad, con jugar cada vez que podían.

De todas formas, Kuzon y Bumi no podían salir tanto como Aang podía ir a verlos a cada uno por separado. Era aún más inusual verlos a los tres juntos. Pero no importaba qué combinación de los tres se encontrase junta, siempre hacían un desastre por donde pasaran.

Bumi y Aang se metían en todo tipo de embrollos, en Omashu; montándose en el sistema de envío, corriendo por las calles o asustando a animales inocentes. Todo era de buena manera, por el simple deseo de divertirse. En cambio, Kuzon se llevaba a Aang a bailes u otros eventos importantes, para no aburrirse ahí solo. También le mostraba a Aang cómo coquetear con chicas. Kuzon le ganaba a Bumi y a Aang por tres años, y solía molestar al monje por su falta de interés en el género contrario. Aang se lo tomaba suave, como lo hacía con todo lo demás en su vida; pues era verdad, no le interesaba.

El pequeño monje fluía, tal como lo hacía su elemento. El Aire no dejaba de correr por nadie, así que Aang haría lo mismo. Sus alas se mantenían impasibles ante cualquier estímulo. Aunque rocas cayeran en su dirección, era en vano; pues al Aire no se le podía romper ningún hueso, al no tener ninguno.  Aunque granizara, el Aire no tenía piel para erizarse por el inclemente frío. Aunque llegaran llamas ardientes, el Aire no tenía sangre que hirviera por el insufrible calor. El Aire siempre era igual: hacía lo que quería hacer, iba a donde se le antojaba. El Aire era vida, y Aang era el Aire mismo. Aun así, recordaba esa vez en la que Kuzon, casi literalmente, lo arrastró a una fiesta de la realeza; sólo porque no quería ir solo. Incluso el Señor del Fuego iría, junto a su hijo, el Príncipe Azulon.

Aang no había visto al Príncipe Azulon antes, pero, al verlo, entendió a qué se refería Kuzon cuando hablaba de lo que sentía al ver a una chica guapa por primera vez. Su corazón iba a mil por hora con sólo pensar en mirar por donde estaba el príncipe. Sus ojos se veían como ámbar fundiéndose, su cabello era negro como el carbón; fluyendo por sus hombros como un río.  Tenía una cara ovalada, como la de su padre; pero su tez era impecable: ni siquiera un lunar se atrevía a marcar esa blanca piel. Azulon tenía catorce años ya, y se veía alto para su edad, pero claro que Aang era muy cobarde para acercarse lo suficiente y comparar su altura con la de él, para tener una mejor idea. Por suerte, Kuzon le había prestado algo de ropa vieja, para que él pudiera mezclarse con el resto de la gente de la alta sociedad.

Que un Nómada Aire se apareciera en una fiesta de la realeza en la Nación del Fuego podría causar un escándalo, y eso era lo último que Aang quería hacer, viendo cómo estaban las cosas.

Se pegó aún más a Kuzon, al darse cuenta de algo.

“Kuzon, tenemos un problema”.

“¿Qué…? ¿Le mostraste a una chica el truco ese que haces con los pedacitos de mármol que flotan y se rio de ti, o algo así?”. Al escuchar la pequeña broma de su amigo, Aang no pudo evitar hacer puchero, pues ese truco era bastante gracioso ¿no?

“No, ¿por qué pensabas eso?”.

“Porque haces eso cuando te pones nervioso, y pareces estar nervioso ahora mismo. Además, intentas no llamar tanto la atención”.

“No estoy nervioso”. Aang dijo, irritado “¡bueno, sí, pero no por una chica!”.

Kuzon analizó la manera en la que su cara se ponía roja y la manera en la que incluso él podía sentir el corazón desbocado del monje a través de las gruesas mangas de su ropa, a las que Aang se aferraba inquieto.

“... ¿Entonces por un chico?”. Y sonrió de lado, al escuchar el sonido ahogado que Aang hizo en la parte de atrás de su garganta. Tenía razón. Bueno, Kuzon no se iba a poner a juzgar al chiquillo, Aang era un Nómada Aire, y los Nómadas Aire tenían una reputación de ser muy abiertos de mente respecto a casi todo; así que asumió que Aang bateaba para los dos equipos.

“Muy bien, ahora dime… ¿Quién es el suertudo al que debo ayudarte a conquistar?”. Hizo una mueca de lado, sabionda, y Aang se puso aún más rojo.

“¡No, ni creas que le vamos a hablar!”.

“Claro que sí le vamos a hablar. Lo peor que te podría pasar es que te diga que no le interesa ¿verdad?”.

 _“Estoy seguro de que un príncipe puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana”_. Aang dijo bajo su aliento, y a Kuzon le tomó un momento entender y empezar a reírse.

“¿En serio? ¿Con el príncipe? Bueno, podrías haberte fijado en peores; pero por lo que he oído, es un buen chico. Vente”. Kuzon lo empezó a arrastrar a través de la multitud, mientras Aang arañaba la mano de su amigo. Llegaron a donde el príncipe estaba, viéndose aburrido como el demonio; recostado en una pared. Alzó su perfecta ceja ante los dos muchachos, y Aang hizo una apurada y nerviosa reverencia, para luego acomodar el sombrero que Kuzon lo había obligado a usar para esconder la flecha en su cabeza; pues casi se le caía frente al príncipe. Al ver eso, Kuzon sonrió socarrón mientras hacía una reverencia él también. Al levantarse, aclaró su garganta.

“Espero no le disguste nuestra imprevista interrupción, Príncipe Azulon, pero usted se veía como alguien que disfrutaría algo de compañía ¿estoy en lo cierto?”.

“Kuzon, no te pases, no creo que seamos buena compañía para él”. Suplicó por lo bajo el menor, mientras se aferraba más a la ropa de su amigo. Sin embargo, para el asombro total de Aang, el príncipe les sonrió ligeramente, y asintió con la cabeza. Aang juraba, por todos los espíritus que conocía, que Azulon se veía aún más hermoso cuando sonreía. Ya no había ni cómo ayudar al pobre monje; no tenía salvación, estaba perdido. En serio lo estaba.

“Muchas gracias. Honestamente, no podía con el sopor que me provocaba estar aquí solo. Parece que toda la gente tiene miedo de conversar conmigo”. Su voz sonaba como un coro de ángeles. Y quizá Aang estaba viendo todo con exageración debido a los lentes color rosa palo que parecían impregnarse a las pupilas de quien sufría el enamoramiento, pero era que el príncipe era realmente hermoso, en todos los aspectos que contaban para serlo, e incluso llenaba algunos aspectos que sólo contaban para Aang. Por ejemplo, las arruguitas que se formaban en el borde de su mirada al sonreír, o cómo, aun cuando trataba de sonreír con la boca cerrada, Aang podía distinguir aún un poco de sus blancos dientes a través de esa sonrisa brillante.

“Por supuesto, esa ligera intimidación no está tan mal fundada, después de todo, es usted nuestro príncipe”. Kuzon seguía hablando con esa manera tan particular que la alta sociedad solicitaba; y Aang se preguntaba si Kuzon era humano siquiera, al tener aún la capacidad de hablar ante semejante beldad.  Al escuchar las palabras de Kuzon, el príncipe soltó una baja risita, y Aang tuvo que apretar fuerte el brazo de su amigo para evitar caer felizmente muerto ahí mismo, por escuchar esa etérea risa, tan llena de aire.

Aang quería agarrar ese aire y atesorarlo por la eternidad; como recuerdo de lo cerca que había estado de la perfección en carne y hueso. Pero ay, qué tragedia, que lo que los hados querían para el aire no era que se guardara, sino que se disipara.  Guardar el aire no era un pensamiento digno de un monje cuerdo, ni siquiera para un prodigio como Aang.

“Si no está tan mal fundado ese miedo, significa que es usted valiente. En cambio, su amigo se ve aterrorizado”.

“Nah, se ve así porque usted le gusta, mi príncipe. Es usted su primer enamoramiento”. Kuzon soltó una risotada de pecho, al pronunciar la frase; aunque al pobre Aang por poco se le salió el corazón al escuchar la serenidad con la que Kuzon expuso los sentimientos del monje. Habló de su enamoramiento tan casual, como si la manera en la que el corazón de Aang palpitaba fuerte e indomable contra su pecho fuera un motivo de plática tan trivial como la lluvia que cae en verano.

Sus pensamientos, en los que acusaba a su amigo de traición absoluta, debieron reflejarse en su expresión, pues Kuzon picó ligeramente el punto medio en que sus cejas se fruncían, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado, pues de tanto arrugar la cara iba a terminar por quedársele así. Entre el intercambio amistoso de los dos chicos, Azulon no parecía hacer ningún movimiento, y no fue hasta que Aang miró a quien tenía su joven corazón tan exhausto que se dio cuenta.

Un ligero sonrojo se extendió desde el puente de la nariz del príncipe hasta sus mejillas, mientras evitaba la mirada de Aang que había atrapado la suya echándole _un vistazo_. Trató de disimular su vergüenza con una tos fingida.

“Uhm, le agradezco…Me halaga”. Azulon se atrevió a echarle otro buen vistazo a Aang, y el pequeño monje sintió cómo los ojos del príncipe vagaban por su figura, de arriba abajo. Nunca se había sentido tan juzgado en sus doce años de vida, pero soltó un suspiro de alivio ante las palabras del príncipe después: “Siendo honesto, él tampoco está _nada_ mal”. Y eso bastó para poner a Aang tan rojo como tomate. Pues- ¡El príncipe de la Nación de fuego había insinuado—no, prácticamente había dicho— que _él_ estaba guapo! Okay, era todo, muchas gracias, él podría morir _ahí mismo_ y no se arrepentiría de absolutamente nada.

“Muy bien, supongo que lo correcto sería dejar a ustedes, dos personas ciertamente atractivas, conversar sobre las cosas de las que la gente atractiva conversa. Si me disculpan, iré con las señoritas”.

Kuzon le sonrió extensamente mientras se soltaba del apretado agarre de su amigo, lo movió al lado de Azulon—asegurándose de que no se cayera, con el nulo equilibrio que su cara de idiota aparentaba— y le dio un golpecito sabiondo en el cachete. Aang estaba paralizado y firme como un tronco mientras su amigo lo jalaba para donde quería. _¡Lo iba a abandonar, justo cuando más lo necesitaba!_ “Recuerda Aang, respira” Kuzon molestó a su amigo, mientras se volteaba y se iba.

“¿Te llamas Aang? Qué nombre tan singular para alguien de la Nación del Fuego”. Azulon se mostraba curioso, y Aang aún no confiaba en que su voz funcionara estando frente al príncipe, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

“Tu amigo parece tener un buen corazón. Sin embargo, no podría decir lo mismo de su estado mental”. Soltó la risa que parecía haber estado aguantando, y Aang rio con él, ligeramente; como si le faltara el aire. Y para que a un maestro aire le faltara el aire debía ser algo muy importante.

“Sí, así es Kuzon”. Aang respondió, y de repente, se volvió mucho más fácil hablar. Seguía tenso, y su corazón latía más rápido que el de un Oso Tigre, pero al menos podía hablar. Así que habló. Por toda la noche. Y Aang nunca se había divertido tanto en una de las fiestas sin sentido de Kuzon, pues habló con el príncipe, de todo y a la vez de nada. Claro que no mencionó muchas cosas de sí mismo, sólo dijo que era un viajero y que visitaba mucho a Kuzon. Habló de lo que él y Kuzon jugaban, de sus temas de conversación, de lo poco que le importaba la mala influencia que era Kuzon para él.

Por su parte, Azulon le contó de su vida, de lo que le gustaba de ser un príncipe, y de lo que no le gustaba tanto. Le contó que los amigos que tenía se debían únicamente a su estatus social, le contó también sobre las bromas que le gastaba al personal del castillo sólo para entretenerse. Incluso, Aang logró que el príncipe le mostrara algo de Fuego Control, después de un rato. Para la infantil alegría del monje, Azulon mostró las formas en las que podía hacer que la llama en su mano cambiara, cómo los animales bailaban en su pálida palma. Aang mostraba interés genuino en todo lo que el joven príncipe hiciera, Azulon sabía. Los dos se pusieron tristes cuando Kuzon llegó para decirle a Aang que se tenían que ir.

“Fue un placer hablar contigo, Aang. Espero poder verte en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, que se celebrará este verano; si puedes asistir, por supuesto”.

“¡Haré lo posible para venir!”. Aang sonrió.

“Maravilloso. Ya lo espero con ansias”. Y antes de que Aang pudiera reaccionar, Azulon agarró su mano con gentileza y besó los trémulos nudillos del monje, mientras se iba a través del mar de gente; dejando a Aang sin palabras y con su cara color carmín nuevamente. Kuzon se rio de su amigo durante todo el camino a su casa. Y Aang lo hubiera regañado por molestarlo, o hubiera empezado a hacer pucheros, si hubiera podido controlar la sonrisa que se extendía en su cara sin su permiso, o si hubiera podido dejar de frotarse cariñosamente el punto en sus nudillos en el que Azulon había plantado ese beso. Aún podía sentir los labios ajenos en su piel, haciéndole cosquillas. El solo pensamiento de ese cortés—pero extrañamente íntimo—beso provocaba una corriente eléctrica a través de todo su cuerpo. Y si el viaje en carruaje de vuelta a su casa iba a ser cansado, Kuzon no tenía el corazón para decírselo a Aang. Estaba contento por haber podido presenciar el primer enamoramiento de su amigo. Enamoramiento que tuvo por _nadie menos que un príncipe_. _Oh, Kuzon nunca iba a superar eso_ , e iba a molestar a Aang por el mismo motivo por muchos años, hasta el día de su muerte.

Sin embargo, nunca pudo. El día después de la fiesta, Aang volvió al Templo Aire del Sur, con el Monje Gyatso, y nunca volvió. Nunca volvió a ver a Aang. Fue hasta que, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Azulon, a la que Kuzon asistió con esperanzas de que Aang fuera para cumplir lo que le había prometido al príncipe, que Kuzon escuchó la noticia. Sozin, el Señor del Fuego, había atacado los Templos Aire. Su sangre se heló de una manera que nunca pensó posible para él, siendo un Maestro Fuego. Sintió cada gota de sangre drenarse de su cara al escuchar lo que había sucedido, y se quedó ahí, paralizado, mientras el resto de la gente celebraba las mentiras que su líder escupía, subido en el escenario. Las piernas le fallaban, y antes de que cayera al suelo con la pesadumbre cayendo insoportable en su espalda, caminó hacia la pared más cercana. Ahí fue donde el príncipe lo vio, tirado con congoja en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared; llorando con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos, reprimiendo el llanto de recién nacido que quería desatarse desde su pecho.

“Eres Kuzon ¿verdad?”. El príncipe vaciló un poco en su saludo. No sabía qué hacer cuando se trataba de gente que se veía tan angustiada, nunca tuvo que aprender qué era lo que se debía hacer en esos casos, pero sabía con seguridad que el chico tirado en el suelo era quien había asistido con Aang a la fiesta en la que lo conoció. Cuando Kuzon no respondió, el joven heredero se sentó al lado del dolido muchacho, cruzando los tobillos mientras esperaba a que se desahogara. “¿Vino Aang contigo?”. Su curiosidad le ganó, y se atrevió a preguntar, con todo el tacto que pudo reunir para su tono de voz. Inmediatamente se reprendió a sí mismo, pues había sido grosero preguntar por su amigo viendo el estado en el que se encontraba el muchacho. Pero era que no encontraba a ese niño tan lleno de vida que había conocido tiempo atrás por ningún lado, y se estaba empezando a preocupar él también.

“No”. Kuzon logró escupir, después de un momento tratando de encontrar su voz. “No lo he visto desde que se fue, después de la última fiesta”. La voz de Kuzon se escuchaba forzada, al intentar ocultar su dolor. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, tapando sus ojos grises; mientras negaba con la cabeza. La única parte de él que no lucía como un desastre viviente era el moño bien peinado en el que había envuelto su cabello azabache. “Probablemente está muerto junto al resto de su gente, los Nómadas Aire que el Señor del Fuego asesinó”. Escupió con furia. Y el fuego interno de Kuzon nunca ardió con tanta fuerza. Nunca había estado tan iracundo en su vida. Pues eso no debía haber pasado. Los Nómadas Aire eran la gente más buena y amable que había pisado este mundo. Eran buenos con todo el mundo, especialmente Aang. Kuzon escuchó un sonido, y asumió que era la asombrada respiración del príncipe.

“¿Era un Maestro Aire?”. Kuzon por poco no escuchó la bajita suposición del príncipe. Pero ya no importaba que el mundo entero supiera el secreto de Aang, porque él ya no existía. Y todo por culpa de su nación. Quería vomitar, porque eso no estaba bien. Era imposible que eso estuviera pasando.

“No cualquier Maestro Aire, era mi amigo. ¡Mi mejor amigo! ¡Y tu padre fue y lo mató a él y a su nación entera sólo porque quiso! ¡Por una razón estúpida!”. Kuzon no lo pudo evitar. Estaba inimaginablemente enojado, triste, y necesitaba que alguien asumiera la responsabilidad que conllevaba ese acto tan horrible que acababan de hacer. Ni siquiera escuchó cuando Azulon trató de explicarle los motivos de su padre.

Huyó. Huyó del príncipe, de la fiesta, de su hogar. Huyó de la Nación del Fuego.

Huyó hasta llegar a Omashu, aún con esa milimétrica gota de esperanza de que Aang estuviera ahí con Bumi, aún con vida. Con la esperanza de no haber perdido a su amigo. Pero Aang no estaba ahí. El príncipe de Omashu estaba tan enojado como él por las noticias. Lloraron por horas, tirados en el piso de los aposentos de Bumi. Esa noche, Kuzon decidió que no dejaría que Sozin se saliera con la suya con todo lo que había hecho. Pelearía la guerra contra su nación, porque lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal. El Señor del Fuego Sozin estaba mal.

Y el suplicio que había provocado la tragedia nunca se fue. Al contrario, se mantuvo como combustible para su fuego, volviendo su fuego control mucho más poderoso. Kuzon se convirtió en una fuerza de la naturaleza a la que se debía temer, ayudó al Reino Tierra en todo lo que pudo. Se vistió de verde y dorado, con el escudo familiar de Bumi bien puesto en su armadura. Peleó con valentía, _por Aang_ , su amigo al que le quitaron la oportunidad de vivir, demasiado joven; por la gente que Sozin había matado sin ningún derecho a hacerlo. Peleó para proteger al único amigo que le quedaba, Bumi; la única otra persona que recordaba a Aang, que lo recordaba _con cariño_. _El único amigo que se quedó con él, en las buenas y en las malas_. Kuzon nunca se casó, ni fue padre; vivió única y exclusivamente para la guerra. Pues él _tenía_ que marcar la diferencia, ayudar a que esa locura que estaba sucediendo parara de una vez. _Tenía que vengar a Aang._

 

* * *

 

Despertar en un lugar tan lleno de hielo fue una sorpresa para Aang. No recordaba haberse ido tan lejos. _¿Por qué estaba frente a miembros de una tribu agua?_ Súbitamente, recordó la tormenta, los monjes diciéndole que él era el Avatar, y él huyendo después. Cierto. Sin embargo, _¿cómo había llegado tan lejos?_ Dio un vistazo en el espacio que se abría entre los dos hermanos—había asumido esto debido al fuerte parecido que compartían—, y escuchó un rugido detrás de él. _¡Appa!_ Batalló un poco para trepar en el hielo, aunque trató de no usar mucho el Aire Control, inseguro de cómo reaccionaría gente de las tribus agua ante este; siendo que nunca había estado en ninguna de las dos. Abrazó a su masivo amigo, y no le importó ni un poco cuando su lengua gigante lo lamió como respuesta. Estaba aliviado de que los dos estaban bien.

“¿Quién eres?”. La muchacha preguntó, casi como si estuviera deslumbrada ante su presencia. Aang lo atribuyó a que estaba en uno de los polos de la Tierra, vestido con túnicas de Nómada Aire. Mantuvo el aire cerca de él caliente para que no le diera frío. Recordó una de las lecciones de fuego control de Kuzon, de cómo mantener su cuerpo caliente en un lugar frío.

Aunque no lo intentó en ese entonces, asumiendo que sólo era un Maestro Aire, ahí entre glaciares le vino de maravilla, además de ser bastante fácil. Aplicaría otras de las lecciones que le dio en otro momento, cuando quisiera. Aún no se sentía listo para aceptar todo eso del Avatar, pues no quería serlo. _Nunca pidió serlo_. No podía manejar esa clase de responsabilidad, mucho menos la quería. Pues el peso del mundo lo ataría a este, y a Aang no le podía pasar esto, pues Aang era aire. _Libre._ Hacía lo que quería, iba a donde se le antojaba ir. Y eso de ser Avatar arruinaba todo, así que, en ese momento, cuando estuviera con la gente de la tribu agua, él no sería el Avatar. Sería otro pequeño Nómada Aire que de pura casualidad andaba por ahí.

“Me llamo Aang. Y él es Appa. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?”. Preguntó como si nada. Ella era muy bonita, pero no tan bonita como el príncipe Azulon. Quizá podría esconderse en la casa de Kuzon por un tiempo, mientras resolvía todo eso de lo de ser Avatar. Podría regresar con su gente para…Después del cumpleaños del príncipe. _Sí, eso sonaba bien_. Podría regresar después de unos meses, después de hacer las paces con toda esa situación. _Quizá._

“Soy Katara, y él es mi hermano, Sokka. Los dos somos de la Tribu Agua del Sur. ¿De dónde eres tú?”. Los ojos de Katara brillaban con curiosidad.

“Sí, y ¿Cómo es que no te estás muriendo de frío con esa ropa?”. Sokka se metió en la conversación. Aang suspiró, tendría que decirles; sería grosero no hacerlo. Si no les caían bien los de su raza, lidiaría con eso después.

“Ahm, vengo del Templo Aire del Sur”.

“¡¿Un Maestro Aire?! ¡Pero nadie ha visto a un Maestro Aire en cien años!”. Exclamó Katara.

“¿A qué se refieren?”.

“El Señor del Fuego Sozin los mató a todos, al empezar la Guerra de los Cien Años”. Katara decía cosas que no tenían sentido para el joven monje.

“¿La Guerra-qué? Deben estar confundiendo esto, yo estuve en el Templo Aire anoche, y todo estaba perfectamente bien”. Alzó una ceja en confusión.

“¡¿A qué te refieres con ‘la Guerra qué’?! ¡La guerra que la Nación del Fuego comenzó contra el resto del mundo, claro! ¡La guerra que ha estado pasando durante cien años!”. Y con más cosas que Sokka exclamaba, más se confundía Aang.

“No, no puede ser eso. El Señor del Fuego nunca haría algo así. Me hubiera enterado”. _Kuzon le habría dicho._

“Pues ya está pasando, el Señor del Fuego Ozai está-”.

“¿Ozai? ¿Y ese quién es? ¿Qué pasó con Azulon?”.

“Uh, ¿murió hace poco tiempo…? ¿Ozai es su hijo…?”. No, eso definitivamente no podía ser verdad. Había hablado con Azulon poco tiempo atrás, el príncipe tenía catorce años, no tenía un hijo. Mucho menos un hijo lo suficientemente grande para asumir el trono, en caso de muerte prematura. _¿Así se sentía cuando tu corazón se rompía? ¿En serio se fue por tanto tiempo? No era posible, en lo absoluto. NO. Le estaban mintiendo, tenían que estarle mintiendo._ La realidad que describía dolía demasiado siquiera para pensar en ella.

“No, no es cierto. No es posible. Azulon va a cumplir su cumpleaños número quince en el verano, no tiene un hijo _; no está muerto_ ”. Aang afirmó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo más que a los demás. Los hermanos de la tribu agua se miraron con confusión y preocupación al mismo tiempo, y Katara se acercó, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

“No estamos mintiendo, Aang. Lo más seguro es que estuviste dormido en ese glaciar todo este tiempo”. _No._ Se negaba a creer que algo tan indignante podía siquiera pasar. _¿Quedarse dormido en un glaciar por cien años? Imposible, esas cosas no pasan._

“No les creo. Cuando Appa vuele otra vez se los mostraré. Mi gente está bien, vivita y coleando”. Aang bufó, y se volteó, dando pisotones hacia Appa, para hacerse bolita y no pensar en lo que le estaban diciendo. _Era completamente imposible_. No podían estar en lo cierto. Porque si lo estaban, lo que le estaban diciendo era literalmente lo peor que el pequeño monje podía imaginar. Utilizó todo lo que tenía de la fuerza de voluntad que Bumi había dejado en sí para no llorar sólo de pensar en lo que los hermanos le estaban sugiriendo.

“¿Esa cosa vuela?”. Se burló Sokka.

“Claro, después de todo es un bison volador”. Respondió Aang, torciendo los ojos con irritación.

“Ajá, y yo soy una foca tigre color morado”. Sokka dijo con una cara inexpresiva.

Al final, resultó que sí había una guerra. Aang se metió a un barco que obviamente era de la Nación del Fuego con Katara atrás de él. _Le enfermaba._ Le enfermaba imaginar que Azulon, el muchacho con el que había hablado por horas y al que había deseado ver por semanas pudo haber crecido para hacer cosas como las que encontraban bajo sus pies para pelear una guerra; _no tenía_ sentido. Sozin, si pensaba bien, _podía_ imaginarlo haciendo esto. Le había llegado esa vibra de líder tirano cuando lo vio de cerca, pero Azulon parecía querer la paz con otras naciones. Podía creerse a Sozin iniciando una guerra, pero _¿Que cien años hubieran pasado?_ Eso ya era un disparate. No pudo haber estado tanto tiempo atrapado en ese glaciar.

 _Y luego conoció a Zuko._ Tenía los mismos ojos ámbar y cabello azabache de Azulon, la misma blanca piel. Lo que los diferenciaba era esa cicatriz tan fea que parecía doler horrible, y que hacía que el corazón de Aang se estrujara hasta hacerse chiquito. Pues _¿quién le haría algo así a una persona tan joven?_ Si su pelo no estuviera en esa rara cola de caballo y estuviera un poco más largo, _casi_ se vería como Azulon. Aang peleó contra el deseo de quedarse en ese gran barco, y conocer mejor al chico de la Nación del Fuego. _Porque era interesante, claro_. Era intrigante, y si Aang fuera un poco honesto consigo mismo, _un poco guapo_. Pero no, Aang _tenía_ que salir de ahí, para demostrarle a Katara y a Sokka que su gente estaba viva y bien.

El problema era que no lo estaba.

Había cadáveres por todos lados, obviamente quebradizos por el tiempo en el que habían estado ahí. Estaban tirados por donde fuera. Gente que Aang conoció, infantes con los que jugó, monjes a los que escuchó con atención. Y en el centro de todos ellos;

“Monje Gyatso” susurró para sí mismo. El dolor era como fuego que nunca alcanzaba a consumirse en su ardiente sangre. La tristeza era como hielo, helando cada uno de sus nervios. Sin embargo, lo que más lo estremecía era la culpa, el pensamiento de que _pudo_ haber hecho algo, el saber que abandonó a su gente cuando más lo necesitaban, y esa culpa estaba encolerizada como un huracán entero chocando contra sus huesos débiles. _Todo él se sintió débil_. Su cabeza se adormeció, y sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el suelo antes de las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Sintió el miedo puro, la ira y la traición golpearlo como un tsunami. Como si ese tsunami viniera a ahogarlo. _Decían la verdad_. _Habían pasado cien años._ _Su gente se había extinguido, él era el último Maestro Aire en la Tierra. El monje Gyatso estaba muerto. Sus amigos estaban muertos. Su familia estaba muerta._ No le quedaba nada más, _no le quedaba nadie más que Appa. Estaba solo_. Soltó un doloroso aullido al cielo cuando todo lo golpeó de una.

 ** _Qué importaba tener el peso del mundo a cuestas, si su mundo ya se lo habían arrebatado_**. Todo lo que conocía y amaba, todo lo que guardaba cerca de su alma, se lo habían arrancado de él sin que se diera cuenta. Cien años de dolor y agonía rasgaron a través de él, mientras sentía el aire a su alrededor calentarse y azotarse a su alrededor, ondeando irremediablemente, como si sólo una tormenta real pudiera expresar la tortura por la que su joven corazón pasaba. _Abandonó a tanta gente. A Kuzon, a Bumi y a Gyatso, de muchos otros._

No se dio cuenta del momento en el que empezó a flotar. Solo sintió el bruto poder arrasarlo de adentro hacia fuera, abriéndolo completo; alimentando el insoportable dolor que sentía. Se encontraba demasiado perturbado por todo. Nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos, rompió su promesa al príncipe Azulon. _¿Siquiera le habrían dicho al príncipe lo que le había pasado? ¿O a Kuzon, o a Bumi? ¿Supieron lo que le pasó?_ Probablemente pensaron que murió, seguro hicieron una ceremonia y todo. _¿Habrían tenido la oportunidad de crecer y madurar, o habrían muerto jóvenes? ¿Cuánto tiempo los hizo esperar?_

 _¿Kuzon se habría aliado con su nación? No._ Él nunca podría cometer semejantes pecados, el habría peleado contra ellos, habría ayudado al resto de naciones, a Bumi. _Omashu._ Tenían que ir a Omashu. Aang necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos la ausencia de sus amigos. Ellos estarían ahí. Los dos. Estaba seguro de ello.

Repentinamente sintió brazos a su alrededor, sintió la calidez de un cuerpo vivo. Lo trajo de vuelta en sí, la tormenta dentro de su ser murió dentro de él; Aang se quedó ahí envuelto entre los brazos de Katara, sollozando. _¿Qué más podía hacer?_ No tenía el tiempo para penar a toda su gente. No había el tiempo suficiente siquiera para enterrar a su gente como merecían, aunque Aang sabía que probablemente se convertirían en polvo apenas los tocara. Tenía que detener a Ozai. _Esto no estaba bien. Él no estaba bien._ Aang estaba todo menos que bien, su estado mental era todo lo contrario en el momento. _Pero no lo demostró_. Cuando sus lágrimas secaron y ya había llorado hasta romperse de adentro hacia fuera, se levantó _. Él no estaba bien,_ pero pretendería que lo estaba, al menos hasta que toda esa locura se acabara. Entonces, se destruiría: se rompería en tantas piezas que nunca volvería a estar completo de nuevo. Pero, mientras tanto, el mundo necesitaba a su Avatar, y por mucho que despreciara serlo, y por mucho que deseara hacerse bolita bajo una roca para morir, no podía hacerlo. Se tomó toda la noche para meditarlo, y a la mañana siguiente pegó a su cara una sonrisa tan falsa que casi se sintió mal por mentirles a los dos hermanos. Pero ellos no cuestionaron su sinceridad. _¿Con qué derecho lo harían, de todas formas?_

Aang era aire, y el aire estaba desprendido de todo. No se aferraba a nada. El aire no estaba atado para siempre a emociones tan pesadas que no podía mover— _Tierra, le sugirió su corazón: pero al Aire no le pesaba la culpa ni le obstruía la congoja._ — _Agua:_ lo arrasó cuando Aang se dio cuenta de que, contrario a lo que deseaba, él no era sólo aire. _Pues el Aire no se vengaba._ — _Fuego: como el que quemaba en su pecho._ A diferencia de los demás, el Aire simplemente estaba ahí. _Simplemente existía_. Como un mediador. El aire pasaba a través de la vida de las personas, inherente a ellas y a la vez tan desapegado de ellas. Aang había nacido como el Aire, y seguiría siendo como este mientras trataba de parar esa guerra. Después de detenerla, Aang podría ser humano. _Pues los humanos eran frágiles. Los humanos se rompían._ Los humanos podían sentir la culpa y el resentimiento indigno de los sobrevivientes a una catástrofe. _Los humanos morían._

El viaje fue largo, y Aang se sentía agonizar más cada día que pasaba. Pero Aang era un monje, y se suponía que los monjes perdonaban. Los monjes no podían sentir rencor. Así, como el digno monje que era, _perdonó_ a Sozin. _Perdonó_ a la Nación del Fuego. _Perdonó_ al mundo entero por dejar que pasara y _perdonó_ el olvido en el que habían sumergido a su gente. Realmente lo hizo. _Pero el **perdonar** no llenaba el hoyo de su corazón_. No calmaba el agobio que causaba el vacío en su alma. No sacaba la dolorosa vara que sentía a través de cada uno de sus huesos. No depuraba cada demonio en sus pesadillas, ni disminuía la culpa en su pecho. _Perdonar_ no apagaba la llama en su cerebro, diciéndole que debió haber muerto en aquel templo, junto a su gente. No aplacaba para nada el arrepentimiento que sentía por no haber estado ahí cuando la gente que conocía, la gente que amaba, su mundo entero lo necesitaba más. No aplacaba el arrepentimiento de haber escapado cuando pudo haber arreglado todo el embrollo simplemente conversando con el chico que le gustaba. _Y que le seguía gustando_ , pues incluso después de enterarse de todo lo que Azulon había hecho, aún le gustaba. Aún pensaba que era adorable. Aún recordaba el chico bondadoso que había conocido tanto tiempo atrás, de quien nunca hubiera imaginado las monstruosidades que después se le atribuyeron. Cuando la guerra acabara, necesitaría cerrar ese capítulo de su vida también. Por mientras, lo único que necesitaba era un Maestro Tierra para que le enseñara Tierra Control, y necesitaba un cierre respecto a los amigos que perdió.

Se sorprendió cuando llegaron a Omashu y descubrieron que Bumi seguía ahí, vivito y coleando. Ya no era el _Príncipe_ Bumi, sino el _Rey_ Bumi. Seguía siendo el mismo Bumi que recordaba, desde los dientes torcidos a la risa de cerdo. Al mismo tiempo, no era el mismo Bumi. No era _su_ Bumi. Estaba viejo y canoso, luciendo conforme a su edad. Tenía ciento doce años—y pronto cumpliría ciento trece, si recordaba bien el día que era. _Con todo y arrugas_ , lo abrazó. _Con todo y canas_ , lloró en los brazos del hombre frente a él, aunque sería más adecuado decir que _sollozó_ ruidosamente en su pecho. No logró hablar hasta después de diez minutos, pronunciando la pregunta que quemaba en su mente, con voz rota.

 _“¿Qué pasó con Kuzon?”_. Su voz sonaba destrozada, y sintió la mano de Bumi apoyarse en su espalda apenas terminó de decir la frase. Aang sintió la tensión en el aire ante su pregunta.

 _“Murió, Aang”._ Las cascadas en sus ojos empezaron a fluir sin permiso, nuevamente. Sabía que Kuzon estaría muerto incluso antes de llegar a Omashu, pero al ver a Bumi vivo esperó, con un miligramo de esperanza en su pecho, que su suposición hubiera sido completamente equivocada. Bumi siguió hablando, mientras Aang caminaba débil a través del torrente de emociones que lo llenaban.

“Él sabía que lo que Sozin estaba haciendo estaba mal, se fue de ahí apenas escuchó lo que le habían hecho a los Nómadas Aire, y vino hasta aquí, a Omashu. Conmigo. Nos ayudó a proteger la ciudad. Confié en él como a mí mismo. Fue mi camarada. Peleamos y derrotamos a muchos soldados juntos. _Él nunca se olvidó de ti_. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo”. La voz de Bumi se escuchaba serena, mientras Aang lloraba en brazos de su anciano amigo. “Murió joven, a los veintisiete. Se volvió imprudente. Su llama quemaba como mil soles, ardía con más fuerza cada día que pasaba. Al final, ya casi no la podía controlar, sólo la dejaba quemar todo a su paso, por su cuenta. Venció batallones enteros él solo, _en tu nombre_ ”. Aang ni siquiera se molestó en fingir disgusto porque su amigo había matado en su nombre. Ellos pensaron que se había muerto. Y lo consolaba, de cierta manera, saber que les importó tanto. Estaba en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado, pero era una consolación pequeña saber que les importó lo suficiente para pelear por él.

“¿Puedo visitar su tumba?”. Preguntó débilmente. Su voz se escuchaba rasgada por la manera en la que había estado sollozando, tan dura y fuertemente contra el pecho de Bumi. Si murió al servicio de Omashu, su tumba debía estar ahí, como esperaba. Bumi asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a guiar a Aang, con mano constante hacia un jardín abierto en medio del palacio. Ahí en medio, se alzaba una sola lápida.

**_Lee Kuzon_ **

**_“Un amigo leal, un guerrero feroz y amado hermano”_ **

**_15BG - 12AG                 A los veintisiete años._ **

**_“Nunca te olvidé, Aang”_ **

**_DEP_ **

De rodillas, con una mano y su cabeza recostada en la fría piedra de la lápida, susurró las palabras que necesitaba sacarse del pecho.

 _“Lo siento”._ Se ahogó entre sus sollozos sin lágrimas y su aliento entrecortado. “Lo siento tanto _, tanto_ , Kuzon. Perdóname”. Quería empezar a llorar otra vez, pero se había quedado sin lágrimas para hacerlo y su cuerpo estaba exhausto. Con su mano, delineó el símbolo de la Nación del Fuego tallado en el lado superior izquierdo de la lápida, y delineó después el símbolo del Reino de la Tierra tallado en el lado contrario. Pasó su mano por las letras y por la superficie áspera de la roca, para trazar después el escudo familiar de Bumi que se encontraba justo debajo de las fechas que marcaban su vida, con su mano temblando: _“Te extraño"._ Prácticamente suspiró, y sintió la mirada lastimera de Katara y Sokka, juzgándolo a sus espaldas. Aang sabía que trataban de pensar en lo correcto para decirle, para ayudarle. _Pero es que no había tal cosa_. No había nada que le pudieran decir para consolarle. Su mejor amigo había muerto, y su otro mejor amigo iba por el mismo camino.

Ese era su castigo por abandonar al mundo. Era lo que los espíritus consideraban que merecía por haber huido de sus responsabilidades, de su destino; y era un peso que cargaría consigo por el resto de su vida, porque _todo eso era su culpa._

Pero las cosas mejorarían _. Tenían_ que mejorar. Y Aang vio esa mejoría en Zuko. Primero, cuando el chico lo rescató de Zhao, recordándole que aún había gente buena en la Nación del Fuego; recordándole que, de haber conocido a Zuko cien años antes, podrían haber sido amigos. Y volvió a encontrar esa mejoría, cuando se unió a su grupo para enseñarle fuego control. Aang aún extrañaba su hogar, y la época en la que había vivido. Extrañaba a Kuzon y a todos sus amigos en el Templo Aire. Pero Zuko lucía tanto como Azulon que no pudo evitar enamorarse de él. No pudo evitar _confiar_ ciegamente en él.

Sí, decía mucho de su persona que hubiera tenido sentimientos tan intensos _no sólo por uno_ , sino por _dos_ príncipes de la Nación del Fuego. Aang nunca dijo a nadie de su grupo actual de sus pequeños enamoramientos, ni el de Azulon, ni el de Zuko; probablemente nunca lo haría. Pero cuando estuvo a solas con Zuko en su viaje para recuperar su fuego control, sintió que debía decir algo. _Cualquier cosa._  

“Te pareces mucho a tu abuelo”. Aang no sabía por qué había dicho eso, de todo lo que debía decir, pero por lo menos había roto el hielo. Zuko dejó de caminar y lo miró extrañado, y Aang sólo se encogió de hombros ante sus ojos ámbar. “Kuzon me arrastró a una fiesta, porque no quería ir solo, y mientras él se ligaba a unas muchachas, yo tenía un _pequeño_ ataque de pánico atrás”. Continuó diciendo, como si explicara por qué había dicho lo primero. _No lo hacía, para nada_. Zuko parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras respiraba profundo, pasaba una mano por su negro cabello y hacía que ambos se detuvieran.

“Por qué estabas teniendo un ataque de pánico, y qué tiene que ver conmigo pareciéndome a mi abuelo; que, por cierto, no me parezco”.

“Claro que te pareces. Tienes los mismos ojos ámbar, tu piel del mismo pálido tono, que, por cierto, si no fuera por tu cicatriz, se vería igual de hermosa. Tus labios son iguales, también. Tu cabello es tan oscuro como el de él, aunque el príncipe Azulón se dejaba el pelo más largo-aunque eso no importa, en realidad. Yo creo que a ti te quedaría igual de bien el pelo largo”. Zuko se sonrojó, pero Aang siguió hablando.

“Lo sé muy bien, porque son las mismas características que me cautivaron la primera vez que lo vi. De hecho, el príncipe Azulon fue la primera persona que me gustó así”. Aang debió detenerse ahí _, no debió_ haber dicho más, pero algo dentro de él quería que Zuko supiera toda la historia. “Kuzon no podía con la alegría de que por fin mostrara interés en alguien, no lo superaba; prácticamente me hizo ir a hablarle. Nunca me había sentido tan insignificante e inseguro en mi vida. Sin embargo, resultó ser alguien divertido. Incluso quería volver a verme, me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Planeaba ir, pero… Al parecer, no debía pasar”. volteó su mirada lejos de Zuko, y se quedó callado por un momento “Espero que no se haya alterado mucho por mi ausencia”.

No sabía qué significaba esa amargura en la boca de su estómago, pero sabía que se había calmado un poco después de hablar más de su amigo Kuzon. Nunca había sido capaz de hablar de su otro amigo con el grupo. No se sentía bien. No era terreno del que estaba seguro. Pues no tenía tiempo para llorar por quienes había perdido. A Aang le gustaba pensar que quería a Bumi y a Kuzon de igual manera, pero si se ponía a pensar en ello… Había pasado más tiempo con Kuzon. Cuando pensó en sus muertes, su corazón se revolcó más por Kuzon que por Bumi.

Lo único que Zuko pudo decir, incrédulo, después de un momento asimilando la confesión de Aang fue:

“¿Te gustaba mi abuelo?”. La escéptica pregunta sacó a Aang de sus pensamientos.

“Era bastante atractivo”. Aang se encogió de hombros, defendiéndose.

“Siempre se me olvida que tienes más de cien años de edad”. Murmuró, y no dijo nada por unos segundos más antes de empezar a caminar nuevamente, un poco más rápido esa vez.

“Yo daría todo por olvidarlo”. Susurró Aang, siguiendo a Zuko con un tenso silencio formándose entre él y el chico de la Nación del Fuego. Finalmente, Zuko lo rompió, volteándose hacia él con una baja queja.

“Okay, ahora necesito saberlo. ¿El hecho de que creas que me parezco a mi abuelo en su juventud significa que yo también te gusto, o algo así? ¿Eso era a lo que te referías al decirme?”. Aang escrutó entre las palabras que Zuko le estaba diciendo, y marcó la distancia entre el príncipe y él subiéndose a una roca grande con la ayuda de una corriente de aire. Desde arriba, la posición también le permitía ver mejor a Zuko,

“Sí me gustas, pero no porque te parezcas a Azulon. No se parecen lo suficiente para no poder diferenciarlos, y sus personalidades no son parecidas en lo absoluto. Pero sí, me gustas”. Aang dijo, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

“¿Te gusto como-platónicamente o ro-románticamente?”. Aang sonrió ampliamente, al ver cómo Zuko tropezaba con una roca al pronunciar esas palabras mientras se sonrojaba poco a poco.

“Ambos”. dice, con sinceridad. No sabía que tan románticos eran sus sentimientos por el chico, pero sabía que había algo de Zuko que hacía que su corazón se acelerara. La manera en la que Zuko se sonrojó aún más con la respuesta de Aang, y cómo sopló con vergüenza su copete hizo que un cálido viento revoloteara por el estómago de Aang. “Eres muy lindo, Zuko, pero no creo poder pensar en estar con alguien cuando termine esta locura; así que no hay razón para que empieces actuar como si algo hubiera cambiado entre nosotros, sólo porque te dije que me gustas”.

Y Zuko no sabía qué hacer con la información que el monje le había dado, Aang veía sus ojos confundidos. Pero, aún con eso, se veía como si necesitara preguntarle: “¿por qué no?”.

“Porque yo…” _no creo ser digno de eso._ _No creo estar lo suficientemente entero para eso. No creo merecer ser feliz después de hacer pasar por tanta miseria a la gente que amo. No creo merecer ser feliz después de lo que voy a hacer, de lo que tengo que hacer. ¿_ Cómo podía decir todo eso de una manera más casual? _No podía_. No debía decirle la verdad.

Aang debía matar al Señor del Fuego. Eso era lo que la gente quería que hiciera. Aang, de toda la gente en el Universo, tenía que matar. Él, un Nómada Aire, tenía que matar a alguien. Fue la peor broma que el destino pudo jugarle, pues ¡Aang no mataba ni a una mosca! ¿Cómo querían que matara a alguien para así salvar al mundo? Y no a cualquiera, sino al hijo del hombre por el que aún sentía amor. Tenía que matar al padre del chico del que se estaba enamorando, poquito a poquito.

 _“No valgo la pena.”_ Dijo, corto de aliento, dejando que una sonrisa amarga surcara sus labios y fallando al tratar de aguantarse de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, sólo por ponerse a pensar en lo _mucho_ que se odiaba.

Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que sus amigos querrían que lo superara, pero su corazón no quería escuchar; lo único que deseaba era ahogarse en la culpa y el desprecio que sentía por sí mismo.

Lo único que su corazón quería era recordarse día y noche que cada segundo que pasaba en esa época ajena en la que había despertado no era más que tiempo robado de gente a la que amó, en algún momento de su pasado.  

“No puede ser que pienses así, Aang”. Y Zuko no era bueno consolando a la gente, era obvio, pero esperaba que Aang apreciara el patético intento que estaba haciendo. Incluso si no había lugar en su corazón para creer lo que el príncipe le decía.

“Por favor, no digas más, Zuko. Sé perfectamente para qué estoy aquí, pero fuera de eso…” Aang negó con la cabeza suavemente, para luego mirar a Zuko: “no es momento”.

No volvieron a hablar del tema. O así quiso Aang, y Zuko no se opuso a ello. Pero _¿desde cuándo la vida le había tenido piedad, desde que despertó en esa época?_ Había demasiada tensión, Aang estaba cansado y estresado; las cosas no iban según lo planeado. Aunque fue más fácil aprender fuego control que aprender tierra control, el fuego no era nada fácil. El aire interior de Aang alimentaba el fuego, haciendo que fuera más difícil controlarlo. Sus llamas se desvanecían o explotaban sin poder evitarlo, y todo el estrés se acumulaba como aire en su espalda de que _quizá fallaría_ , y no lograría derrotar a Ozai.

“Necesitas concentrarte”. Katara susurró a su oído, tratando de ayudarlo a relajarse después de que casi se quemó tratando de hacer una bola de fuego. Sus dedos ágiles masajearon los músculos en su espalda, y Aang trató de no quejarse muy alto ante sus palabras.

“Ya sé, en serio lo sé”. Ser el Avatar era un martirio.

“Eres el Avatar. ¿No debería ser más fácil para ti?”. Sokka dijo desde el pórtico de la casa de verano de la familia de Zuko en la que se habían estado escondiendo. Aang trató de no mirarlo mal, por lo que había dicho.

“El fuego control se trata de controlar. Aang debe querer controlarlo, y luego de eso, tener la tenacidad suficiente para seguir adelante con él. E incluso cuando lo haga, hay veces en las que las llamas simplemente se niegan hacerte caso”. Zuko interrumpió el palabrerío de Sokka, suspirando resignado.

“Sí pues, pero él le agarró la onda al agua rapidísimo, tan rápido que Katara se puso un poco celosa de él. Y también logró dominar la tierra control, la cual es su opuesto natural: aire y tierra son contrarios. Entonces, ¿no debería aprender Fuego Control más rápido, siendo que el Aire y el Fuego se llevan tan bien?”. Okay, Sokka tenía un poco de razón. Aang sabía que su Aire interior hacía su Fuego Control más poderoso, pero no lo hacía más dócil. _Sí, en teoría, era capaz de hacer esto_. _Sí,_ **_debía_** aniquilar a Ozai. _Sí_ , sabía que debía triunfar, o el mundo sufriría las consecuencias.

Pero eso era mucho para pedirle a un muchacho de doce años. _¡Era mucho para pedirle a cualquiera, sin importar su edad; por todos los espíritus!_ Lo que le pedían era algo que incluso un Avatar completo batallaría para cumplir.

“Oigan, chicos, estoy intentando ¿Sí? Estoy tratando de aprender a controlar los cuatro elementos mucho más rápido de lo que otro Ávatar tuvo que hacerlo, y en una situación tan fatídica que ningún Ávatar antes de mí podría siquiera imaginársela. Lo siento si mi estrés me está impidiendo aprender como lo hago normalmente, pero ¡¡¿Pueden parar por un segundo?!!”.

No quería gritar. Él no acostumbraba a gritar. Pero él era como el aire, tempestuoso por momentos. Por momentos, el aire azotaba todo a su paso. Por momentos, el aire se ponía violento y soplaba alaridos atormentados desde su mero centro. El Aire tenía un carácter fuerte, pero el viento tardaba un poco más en convertirse en un vendaval.

“Sólo tratamos de ayudarte”.

“¡¿Sí?! ¡Pues, ahora mismo no quiero su ayuda!”. Se quitó las manos de Katara de encima, alejando del suave tacto que le ayudaba a relajar sus músculos. Necesitaba estar a solas por un momento. “Voy a tomarme un respiro” dijo, mientras se iba de ahí, para aclarar su mente. O al menos, eso planeaba. Katara lo agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera irse completamente.

“Sé que estás cansado, Aang, todos lo estamos; pero no podemos descansar. Eres el Avatar, debes—”.

 ** _“¡¡Pues yo nunca pedí serlo!!”._** Nunca quiso empezar a perder en control, pero la rabia estaba en una presa que irremediablemente, se rompería, inundando todo a su alrededor; no podía detenerse ya.

“¡¡¡Nunca pedí despertarme cien años después de mi época, sólo para encontrarme con una guerra!!! _¡¡Una guerra que me quitó todo lo que tenía… ¡Todo lo que amaba!,_ ¡¡y que ahora tengo que detener!! ¡Nunca pedí encontrarme con el mundo entero esperando a que yo lo salve!” Aang rugió contra el atónito grupo de amigos.

“¡¡Tengo que dominar los cuatro elementos en unos meses!! **_No pude salvar ni al monje Gyatso, ¿cómo quieren que salve al mundo?_** ¡¡Vengo de los Templos de Aire!! ¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta? ¡¡Mi gente _no pelea_ , **_no asesina_**!! ¡¡Ni siquiera matamos para comer!! Está en contra de todo lo que creemos, ¡¿Y ustedes quieren que simplemente esté bien con la idea de matar a alguien a sangre fría?!”. Aang era un desastre, con uñas enterradas en su cráneo y ojos llorando de la furia.

“¡¡No puedo hacer esto!! ¡¡Alguien más ocupe mi lugar por un tiempo, la vacante de Ávatar está libre!!”. Y mientras bramaba con furia, sus brazos se agitaban en el aire, incontrolables, y aunque estaba cegado por la furia sabía, en el fondo, que estaba formándose una tormenta por su culpa. Lo sabía, al sentir el aire azotar su piel expuesta; pero no podía calmarse. **_Necesitaba_** estar solo. Y nadie se opuso, al verlo volar a la villa con su planeador en mano, alejándose lo más que podía de la playa. ¿Qué derecho tendrían para hacerlo?

Todo lo que Aang había gritado era el conjunto amontonado de los pensamientos que se había estado guardando para sí mismo, por bastante tiempo. El grupo sabía que eran cosas que lo habían perturbado en algún momento; pero ninguno sabía que aún lo hacían. Ninguno supo, hasta ese momento, que Aang había cultivado todos esos pensamientos tan profundamente, por todo ese tiempo. Aang era un chiquillo dulce, nunca perdía los estribos a menos de que algo lo molestara demasiado—pues era humano, e incluso los mejores monjes tenían su límite—. Pero esto no se trataba de una cosa solamente, se trataba de _todo_. Era como si Aang no quisiera ni estar ahí. _Como si Aang no sintiera merecer estar ahí_. El resto del grupo miró a Toph, quien parecía más perturbada por lo que Aang había hecho que los demás, juzgando por el hecho de que se desplomó en su silla cuando Aang se fue. Tenía sentido, pues Aang se había enfurecido demasiado, y Toph era capaz de sentir las emociones de los demás como ninguna otra persona.

Aunque _todos_ sintieron los efectos que estaba causando en la naturaleza: la manera en la que la tierra tembló bajo sus pies, la ardiente llama que se prendió poco a poco en sus venas, haciendo que el aire a su alrededor azotara, caliente; como si quisiera convertirse en fuego. Todos sintieron la manera en la que las partículas de agua en el aire se helaron, impidiendo cada respiro, por la manera en la que congeló sus pulmones. Pero Toph estaba paralizada, con sus ojos ampliamente abiertos hacia el lugar en el que Aang había estado parado, y aún se protegía, con sus pequeños brazos, de lo que había presenciado.

Aang era la fuerza de la naturaleza en carne y hueso, pero aún era demasiado joven e inestable. El grupo necesitaba encontrar la manera para calmarlo antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiera después.

Sokka, al ser quien estaba más cerca de Toph, se acercó a la pelinegra, y justo antes de tocar su hombro se detuvo, con preocupación: “Toph ¿estás bien?”. Su voz era suave, como si temiera que Toph saliera volando por las ráfagas de viento que Aang había provocado.

“Alguien debería ir tras él”. Logró decir, al relajarse un poco. Estaba demasiado agitada para darse cuenta de que Zuko salió corriendo en la dirección a la que Aang había ido. Zuko pensaba que, al menos en eso, podía ayudar. Esperaba que en el tiempo que le tardase buscar a Aang él se hubiera calmado, al menos un poco.

Cuando el aire a su alrededor se calmó, estabilizándose y limpiándose poco a poco, Katara cayó de rodillas al suelo. Trató de respirar, usando su agua control para sacar las agujas de hielo que se habían clavado en sus pulmones. Aunque esa idea no funcionó tan bien.

Clavó sus uñas en su pecho, rogando que su calor corporal derritiera el hielo. Cada vez que respiraba sentía cómo las agujas se clavaban profundo en su pecho, pero después de un momento sintió el hielo desvanecerse. Al aliviarse, tuvo tiempo de mirar a Sokka y a Toph. Sokka frotaba círculos en su espalda, mientras Toph se recostaba en él. Parecía que Sokka estaba murmurándole algo al oído, aunque no logró escuchar qué.

Al tratar de levantarse, Katara se cayó otra vez, llamando la atención de Sokka, quien se levantó enseguida y la ayudó a caminar hasta donde estaba Toph, para que se sentara.

“Katara ¿estás bien?”. Sokka preguntó, antes de ir con Toph de nuevo.

“Creo”. Fue lo primero que logró pronunciar, sintiendo la manera en la que su garganta raspaba duramente cada vez que hablaba. Se dijo a sí misma que no importaba, que había cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse.

“¿Ustedes cómo están?”. Toph le quitó importancia a su pregunta, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Katara miró a Sokka, pues él era quien se veía más estable.

“Estoy bien, pero me preocupan ustedes. Y me preocupa Zuko, ¿cómo cree que logrará calmar a Aang?”. Dijo Sokka frunciendo las cejas, para luego mirar hacia donde Aang y Zuko habían ido. Aunque la respuesta que había dado sonaba sincera, Katara no le creía.

Zuko tardó un poco en encontrar a Aang, El Sol ya empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, haciendo que la playa se tornara de los colores del atardecer. Aang se encontraba sentado con su espalda apoyada en la rama de uno de los árboles más altos. Balanceaba una de sus piernas, chocándola contra el tronco. Su cabeza chocó fuerte contra este cuando agarró su cabeza entre sus manos, y si aún hubiera tenido cabello, se lo hubiera arrancado, por lo fuerte que tiraba de la piel en su cabeza con sus dedos. La piel de su cráneo se arrugaba con cada rudo tirón que se hacía, tratando de calmarse. Cerró los ojos bruscamente, soltando un gruñido frustrado. No quería enojarse con sus amigos, pues no era su culpa. No quería tener esas emociones justo antes de una pelea tan importante, pero era precisamente esa pelea la que lo tenía así. No tenía control, porque nadie parecía entender que él también sentía rabia e impotencia. Aang se sentía a sí mismo arder en llamas.

Aang se dio cuenta cuando Zuko lo encontró, y le agradeció silenciosamente que no dijo nada de inmediato. Hasta cierto punto, agradecía que Zuko fuera quien eligiera ir en su búsqueda. No sabía por qué, pero estar alrededor del príncipe lo calmaba. Quizá era porque le recordaba a Kuzon y Azulon, a quienes extrañaba tan entrañablemente; o quizá era porque Zuko entendía lo que se sentía perder todo y no saber qué hacer al respecto.

Pero ni siquiera _Zuko_ había perdido todo. Aún tenía a Mai y a Iroh, y aunque su padre y su hermana estaban liderando el ejército enemigo, aún estaban vivos. Zuko había perdido lo que creía importante, pero había mantenido lo que en realidad lo era. Aang envidiaba eso, y se preguntaba a sí mismo:

_“¿Si hubiera escuchado a los monjes y hubiera empezado a entrenar en lugar de escapar del templo, mi gente seguiría viva?”._

_“¿Si no me hubiera ido, esta guerra habría durado tantos años, llevándose a tanta gente consigo? ¿Kuzon habría vivido más? ¿Habría podido ver a mis amigos casarse y tener hijos?”._

Con cada “hubiera” que cruzaba su mente, las uñas de Aang se clavaban más en su cabeza, dejando líneas rojas llenas de rabia, y cuando un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, esas líneas se extendieron a sus mejillas, hacia su cuello, y terminando por encontrarse en un agarre apretado en su torso. Sus manos se cerraron en su barriga, y Aang se encerró en sí mismo a tal punto que empezó a hacerse bolita. Pues el pequeño monje _no tenía tiempo_ suficiente para sentirse de esa manera. Podría enojarse consigo mismo y sentirse mal hasta _después_ de derrotar a Ozai. No podía darse el lujo de recordar y de lamentarse en ese momento.

Pero las presas son difíciles de cerrar después de ser abiertas. Aang lloró, no supo por cuanto tiempo o qué tan feo sonó cuando lo hizo, pero Zuko no le dijo nada. Sin embargo, debió haber pasado bastante tiempo antes de que se calmara un poco, pues para cuando Aang pudo respirar regularmente de nuevo, ya había caído la noche. Su voz sonó rota cuando le dijo a Zuko:

“Perdón”. Murmuró, deslizándose suavemente de la rama en la que se encontraba, controlando el aire a su alrededor para aterrizar silenciosamente junto al príncipe, quien se encontraba sentado con su espalda recostada en la parte inferior del tronco. Aang se quedó parado ahí unos segundos, antes de agarrar su planeador y voltearse hacia la playa.

“¿Por qué?”. Zuko preguntó con tacto, agarrando la mano de Aang y jalándolo de vuelta al árbol. El pequeño monje no se opuso, sin embargo. Su mera presencia era pesada como la gravedad misma, y los ojos grises a los que Zuko le gustaba tanto mirar se asemejaban casi completamente a los de una nube de tormenta, su mirada dura y apagada como una roca que había sido erosionada por una fuerte tormenta. No lucía como el Aang que conocía.

“Está bien llorar, lo sabes, ¿verdad?”. Dijo, al notar que el más pequeño no le respondería. Se levantó, y cerró el espacio entre él y Aang en un fuerte abrazo. La piel del monje estaba gélida, y había un fuerte viento a su alrededor, que provocó que la piel de Zuko se estremeciera. El aire azotaba la piel de Zuko, como rogándole que lo soltara, pero eso no iba a pasar. El mayor sabía que al dejar solo a su amigo no le haría ningún bien. Lo único que lograría sería alimentar los demonios que lo atormentaban. Y vaya, que Zuko sabía sobre demonios. Y sabía que no se podía vivir una vida como la de Aang sin tener alguno.

Lo único era que Aang sabía ocultarlos mejor que el resto, tras una sonrisa.   

“Zuko, tenemos que volver”. Susurró, con voz quebrada, como si estuviera suplicándole. Aunque el joven príncipe no era muy bueno consolando a la gente, recordaba la manera en la que su tío lo abrazaba, la cual siempre hacía que se sintiera mejor, y trataba de imitarlo. Y si era raro, no importaba, pues eran los únicos ahí. Una de las manos de Zuko bajó a la espalda de Aang, frotándola suavemente, y la otra guio la cabeza del monje para que se apoyara en su hombro.

“Podemos entrenar más tarde. Necesitas un descanso”. Con esto dicho, jaló a Aang para que se sentara en el pasto con él. “Por qué no mejor me hablas sobre tu vida antes de la guerra”. Zuko habló calmadamente, mientras se acomodaba para seguir abrazando a Aang: sentándolo en su regazo, apoyando la trémula espalda del monje contra su pecho y recostándose en el árbol. Zuko apoyaba su barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Aang, quien envolvía sus delgados dedos en los tibios brazos que, a su vez, se envolvían en él. Que lo protegían de pensamientos que lo atormentaban día a día. Pensamientos que ya estaban grabados en su memoria. Que le decían que era un cobarde, que era un fracaso como avatar, como amigo, como persona. Las voces le decían que no pertenecía a la época, que no merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que había hecho. Le decían que hubiera sido mejor que simplemente se esfumara. Pero ahí, ahuyentando todos los pensamientos con un abrazo y con la oferta de escuchar, estaba Zuko. Vivo, y tibio, y presente.

“Cuando aún no sabía que era el avatar…” empezó a decir “las cosas eran más simples, fáciles. Podía hacer lo que quería”. Respiró profundo, y aclaró su garganta obstruida por mucosidad de lágrimas previas “el aire es libre, así que yo podía dejar el templo cuando quería. Aunque la mayoría de monjes elegían quedarse, yo quería explorar”. Se acurrucó más con Zuko, esperando que su calor corporal calmara sus nervios “supongo que eso confirmaba que yo no era puro aire”. Su voz se suavizó, y siguió hablando.

“¿A qué te refieres?”. Zuko no estaba seguro si estaba bien preguntar eso, pero sentía que, si no hacía saber a Aang que lo estaba escuchando, el monje dejaría de hablar.

“Los otros monjes nos enseñaban a ser felices en el lugar en el que estábamos, pero Gyatso siempre me decía que debía seguir a mi corazón, de la misma manera en la que seguíamos las corrientes de aire. Y mi corazón me llevó lejos. Primero fui a la capital de la Nación del Fuego, donde conocí a Kuzon. Era mayor que yo, y al conocerme me dijo que nunca había visto a un Nómada Aire antes, que me veía curioso”. Zuko sintió la sonrisa afectuosa de Aang contra su clavícula. “Rápidamente nos hicimos amigos. Más que hermanos. Siempre estaba dale y dale con que me sentara a observarlo durante sus lecciones de fuego control para que pudiera presumirme sus habilidades, pues no lo dejaban utilizarlas fuera de la clase, a menos de que fuera completamente necesario. Su mamá decía que no era de buena educación hacerlo”.

Aang calló un momento, y limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir otra vez “me encantaba verlo practicar. Mientras el aire era frío y distante, el fuego era vivo y cálido. Juntos, éramos imparables. Él solía arrastrarme a eventos a los que invitaban a su familia; frente al resto, era todo un caballero, pero era un desastre cuando salía de la ciudad”. Aang soltó una risa ahogada con el pensamiento, y Zuko no pudo evitar escuchar con más atención al adorable sonido. Era una risa tan pura, que el joven príncipe quería escucharla en todo momento. Quería que Aang fuera tan feliz como lo era cuando hablaba de sus amigos.

“Suena como un buen amigo”.

“Lo era, Pero los espíritus saben lo malo que era para mí. Solíamos meternos en problemas, involucrándonos en peleas callejeras o metiéndonos en cantinas o clubs. Claro que a Kuzon le gustaba divertirse, pero su concepto de diversión era diferente al mío, o al de Bumi”.

“¿Kuzon y Bumi se conocían?”.

“Claro que sí, y los espíritus ampararan a quien nos encontráramos en nuestro camino: los tres juntos, éramos un desastre andante”. Zuko no pudo evitar reírse ante la idea de Aang, Dios de la moralidad, haciendo desastre en un bar fuera de la ciudad. El Aang que conocía no era un buscapleitos, pero las anécdotas que había escuchado lo hacían sonar como uno. Aang juntándose con gente así le daba curiosidad.

“Se oye como que eras insoportable”. Zuko rio.

“Normalmente era yo quien nos sacaba del embrollo cuando Bumi y Kuzon arruinaban los planes”. Aang sonrió, relajándose en el cálido abrazo de Zuko, la rigidez de sus músculos desvaneciéndose y sus huesos convirtiéndose poco a poco en gelatina.

“¿Y a Bumi? ¿Cómo lo conociste?”. Zuko siguió la conversación, escuchando a Aang contarle las historias de él y sus amigos, sobre la época antes de los conflictos políticos. Eventualmente, las historias que le contaba empezaron a acercarse más a la situación actual. Le empezó a contar sobre cómo los monjes le dijeron que era el avatar cuatro años antes de lo establecido, sobre cómo se asustó por la noticia y huyó del templo. Sobre cómo despertó entre glaciares, sin saber nada de lo que había pasado. Sobre cómo despertó en un tiempo ajeno y en medio de una guerra de su responsabilidad, con toda persona a la que conoció y amó muerta tiempo atrás.  “Aún tienes a Bumi” se atrevió a decir Zuko, con voz débil. Al haberle contado la historia, el príncipe se daba cuenta de la cantidad de estrés en el que Aang se encontraba.

“Puede que Bumi siga vivo, pero no es el Bumi que se juntaba conmigo. Mi Bumi tenía mi edad, antes de que yo me fuera. Desde mi partida, Bumi vivió una guerra de cien años, y se convirtió en Rey. Bumi presenció la partida de Kuzon, el genocidio de mi gente. Puede que siga teniendo algo de su personalidad de antes, pero es una persona diferente a la que conocí”. Los dedos de Zuko, que habían estado trazando los tatuajes de Aang, se detuvieron.

“No puedes culparlo por crecer”.

“ _Y no lo estoy haciendo_ ”. La voz de Aang apenas se escuchó a través del aire a su alrededor, si no hubieran estado tan cerca Zuko no habría escuchado nada. “Al único que culpo es a mí mismo”. Aang se hizo bolita contra el pecho de Zuko, envolviendo sus brazos en sus rodillas. “Debí haber estado ahí, debí haber hecho algo”.

“Aang, ni siquiera sabes si habrías sido de mucha ayuda. Aunque te hubieras quedado, habrían atacado a tu gente, y lo más seguro es que habrías muerto también. Pudiste vivir gracias a que huiste de ahí. Y tu pueblo sigue vivo a través de ti”. Zuko trató de consolarlo, pero Aang negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras.

“La gente perdió la esperanza porque hui. Soy el Avatar, y debí haber actuado como tal. Nadie detuvo a Sozin porque yo me fui, y por esa misma razón Azulon siguió con la guerra que su padre empezó. Tampoco pudo venir otro avatar a salvar el mundo, porque ni siquiera fui lo suficientemente digno para morir con los míos”.

“El hecho de que sobreviviste es importante, Aang; ¿quién hubiera enseñado al siguiente avatar aire control si tú hubieras fallecido?”.

“Tú lo dijiste, Zuko, el aire no va a parar esta guerra. No habría importado”.

“Eres un avatar asombroso, Aang. Ningún otro avatar habría sido capaz de hacer lo que tú estás haciendo ahora. Estás aprendiendo a dominar los cuatro elementos en menos de un año, algo muy impresionante, si me preguntas”.

“¡Zuko, esto no está bien! ¡No debería estar aquí!”.

“Claro que debes estar aquí. Así lo quisieron los espíritus”.

“¡Me importa un comino lo que quieran los espíritus! ¡Yo quiero regresar!”.

“Sabes que eso no se va a poder. Lo que deberías hacer es vivir tu vida como ellos hubieran querido que lo hicieras. Tienes a Katara, Sokka, Toph y a mí, y muchos otros amigos que hiciste a lo largo de este viaje. Aang, esto es una segunda oportunidad”.

“¡¡Pero no la merezco!! ¡¡Debí haber muerto en ese glaciar!!”. Dolía escuchar cómo alguien tan optimista, tan partidario de la importancia de la vida sobre todo lo demás, despreciaba su vida de esa manera.

“Pero si hubieras muerto, nunca te hubiera conocido. Nunca hubieras conocido a los demás, y no habría esperanza alguna de terminar esta guerra antes de que lo único que quedara de este mundo fuera ceniza”. Zuko respondió de la manera más calmada que pudo mantener “los avatares después de ti habrían sido cazados y matados antes de que se convirtieran en una amenaza real. El hecho de que hubieras sobrevivido impidió que eso sucediera” Continuó.

“También impidió que un avatar mejor apareciera. Y causó muchas muertes”.

“En realidad, me alegro de que fueras tú el elegido para terminar con esto. Cualquier otro avatar habría nacido en medio de esta guerra y nunca habría podido ver esta situación como es. Cualquier otro avatar habría mirado con odio a mi nación. Cualquier otro avatar… No sería como tú”.

“Ni siquiera lo habrías notado”. Aang murmuró, y Zuko se dio cuenta de que solamente estaban dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

“Aang, cuando esto acabe, cuando derrotes a mi padre, ¿qué vas a hacer?” Zuko suspiró.

“Creo… _Creo que me iré_ ”.

“Te irás… ¿Del grupo? ¿De la Nación del Fuego?”.

“Sólo me iré… **_Del mundo_** ”. Los brazos que se encontraban alrededor de Aang se apretaron contra él, y el monje sintió cómo Zuko respiró profundamente. El príncipe no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Aang, el pequeño lo sabía. A decir verdad, ni siquiera Aang estaba de acuerdo, pero era su única opción. No era correcto quedarse en un lugar en el que no debía estar.

Después de tres profundas respiraciones, Zuko logró decir: “pregúntale”.

“¿Qué pregunto? ¿Y a quién?”. Aang respondió cansado. Sólo quería terminar con la conversación de una vez.

“A Kuzon. Búscalo en el mundo espiritual, y pregúntale si piensa que estarías siendo un idiota al tomar esa decisión”.

“No te preocupes, ya sé que Kuzon diría que sí. Y… Me diría que no lo hiciera”.

“¿Ves? Ahora, si las cosas se ponen difíciles, simplemente imagínatelo diciéndote que te aguantaras y siguieras adelante. Vive por él, Aang, por él y por toda la gente que la Nación del Fuego se llevó durante esta horrible guerra. Sobreviviste precisamente para detener esta guerra, y para luego llenar al mundo de esa paz de la que sólo los Nómadas Aires conocen. Además, voy a necesitar tu ayuda, si quiero que el mundo vuelva a confiar en la Nación del Fuego. El mundo seguirá necesitándote cuando todo esto acabe, Aang… _Yo te seguiré necesitando_ ”.

“Zuko… Estoy seguro de que hay alguien mejor para-”.

“No. El mundo confía en ti, así que te necesito ahí, a mi lado”. Pausó un momento, pensando si debería o no decir lo siguiente “ _Te quiero_ ahí a mi lado”.

Aang ya no respondió, y, después de un momento, Zuko lo dejó pararse. El camino hacia la villa fue calmado, y Zuko pensó que quizá se pasó de la raya con el joven Avatar, pero las cosas que había dicho eran lo que necesitaba decirle. Los días siguientes transcurrieron rápido, acercándose más al día de la batalla, y cualquier rastro de vulnerabilidad que Zuko pudo haber visto en el pequeño avatar fue enterrado nuevamente bajo sus arduos entrenamientos y sus responsabilidades. Si no te fijabas bien, no parecía existir. Al llegar con el grupo, los demás preguntaron qué había pasado, pero ni Aang ni él dijeron nada. Si Aang no quería decirles, no tenían por qué saber.

Sin embargo, Zuko trató de ser más gentil y paciente con Aang durante sus entrenamientos, esperando que la enseñanza tan amable de la que Katara tanto hablaba sirviera para ayudar, al menos un poco, al monje. _Parecía_ que lo hacía, pero sólo el tiempo diría si lo había hecho.

La batalla final se sentía cada vez más cerca, y, cuando Aang desapareció un día antes de esta, Zuko pensó que quizá Aang habría decidido irse antes, como le había dicho bajo el árbol. Pero se regañó a sí mismo enseguida, pues sabía que la consciencia de Aang no lo dejaría huir una segunda vez, con la gran cantidad de culpa que sentía por haber huido antes.

Se sintió una eternidad hasta que Zuko pudo ver al pequeño monje otra vez, y el príncipe no pudo evitar atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo, aún con las dolorosas heridas de la batalla anterior.

 

* * *

 

 

El hecho de que no recordaba a qué hora se había dormido fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por su mente cuando despertó entre las cuatro paredes rojas de su habitación de la infancia, de vuelta en el palacio. El segundo pensamiento que le llegó fue un sonido adolorido por el insoportable dolor que sus heridas le provocaban. Agarrándose su estómago, se obligó a sí mismo a sentarse, sintiendo vendajes en su cuerpo—probablemente gracias a Katara—, y supuso que haber recibido un rayo por ella le sumó algunos puntos.

“¡Gracias a los espíritus que estas vivo!”. Escuchó a una débil voz exclamar justo antes de ser estrechado en un duro abrazo, sintiendo una cabeza sin pelo apoyarse en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Sintió como el pecho contra el suyo se agitaba, al mismo tiempo que lágrimas ajenas corrían por su piel, y después de unos segundos escuchó el sollozo roto profesado por Aang, mientras los brazos del chiquillo se apretaban contra él, lo más que se atrevía a apretarlo con todo y heridas. **_“¡Pensé que habías muerto!”_**. Aang protestó. “¡¡Estuviste inconsciente por días, y Katara no me quería decir nada!!”. A ese punto Aang ya estaba gritando, y Zuko sintió las palabras ardiendo contra su piel. Zuko dio una palmadita en la pancita de Aang, tratando de calmarlo.

“No te preocupes, para matarme se requiere mucho más que un simple rayo” Zuko bromeó un poco, sintiendo como su sensible piel se irritaba gracias al estrecho abrazo de Aang.

“ _Tenía miedo de que me dejaras”_. Susurró Aang, y Zuko sintió como las palabras le cayeron, pesadas como una roca. Lo que Aang había dicho dolía más que todas sus heridas juntas.

“Aang, yo nunca te dejaría”. Respondió suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos. No le importaba el dolor, o que Katara lo regañara después por haberse movido tanto. Alzó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Aang, haciendo que no pudiera voltear la mirada. “Incluso si _tú_ me dejaras, yo te seguiría. Todos lo haríamos”.

“No” Aang sollozó más fuerte “¿Cómo se supone que voy a descansar en paz en el mundo espiritual si ustedes vienen detrás de mí antes de tiempo? Antes de que sea su momento-”.

“Ese es el punto, Aang, tampoco es el tuyo”.  Zuko le aseguró firmemente. Y quizá, hasta cierto punto, pudo entender en ese momento a qué se refería Aang, cuando le explicó que le solía gustar su abuelo. Pues Zuko también estaba sintiendo su corazón acelerarse cada vez que sentía a Aang cerca. Incluso cuando veía a Aang como enemigo y había estado persiguiendo al avatar para “recobrar su honor”. Cuando podía estar cerca de Aang, _lo sentía_. Sin embargo, cuando Aang le dijo que le gustaba, no supo qué hacer al respecto, y bajo el árbol Zuko había estado demasiado preocupado por Aang para darse cuenta. Pero ahí, con Aang temblando entre sus brazos como gelatina, definitivamente se estaba dando cuenta del sentimiento. _El problema era si podía hacer algo al respecto_. Pues no era ningún secreto que Aang le gustaba Katara, de alguna manera, y Zuko no sabía si era simple admiración por sus habilidades en su agua control o era algo en serio.

La manera en la que Aang empezó a temblar aún más violentamente en los brazos de Zuko junto al sonido de sollozos mezclados con risas húmedas sacó a Zuko de sus pensamientos.

 _“No es justo”._ La voz de Aang estaba débil, como si quisiera romperse en pedazos. “¿Ni siquiera puedo morir en paz? Son unos amigos horribles”. El pequeño monje hipó un poco, y Zuko supo, en ese momento, que Aang _iba a estar bien_. Al menos por un tiempo. Zuko se recostó en el chiquillo, abrazándolo cerca y dando palmaditas en su cabeza hasta que terminó de llorar.

Le sonrió con afecto al joven Avatar que se encontraba entre sus brazos, bromeando apenas un poco. “Sí, los peores, pero _vas a tener que vivir con eso_ ”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de la nota de RavenTao:  
> "Okay, habrá un epílogo, y un final alternativo que en algún momento publicaré. Tenía demasiadas ideas para este fic, así que decidí que simplemente haría las dos cosas. Entonces, eventualmente, publicaré ambos. En uno, Zuko y Aang terminarán juntos, y en el otro la historia será un poco más triste pues Aang decidirá suicidarse y un pondré también cómo el Gaang y Zuko reaccionan a esto.  
> Realmente me encanta que la línea de tiempo de A:TLA se divida literalmente "Antes del genocidio" y "Después del genocidio", así que eso es lo que representan AG y DG en la lápida de Kuzon, por si no lo entendieron.  
> De todos modos, por favor, dime tu opinión, porque he estado releyendo esto desde hace tanto tiempo que he desarrollado una relación de amor/odio con él. Me encanta, porque tuve esta idea como que, desde SIEMPRE, pero la odio porque la releí y nada me pareció bien".
> 
> Nota del traductor:  
> Looool según yo ya estaba bien editado y lo revisé y tenía como diez errores y nO ESTABA JUSTIFICADO. Perdónenme, estoy medio pendejo. Ya creo que está bien.   
> LES DIJE QUE IBAN A LLORAR. CÁLMENSE, RESPIREN, QUE LA VIDA SIGUE OKAY. ALV NI YO LA SUPERO Y LA HE LEÍDO COMO MIL VECES YA. RAVENTAO, ERES LA VERGA. NO SÉ CÓMO ES QUE ODIAS ESTA OBRA DE ARTE ALV I LOVE YOU. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MÍ Y SI NO PUES CHINGUEN A SU MADRE PORQUE ESTO ES HERMOSO.


End file.
